Kingdom Hearts III Part I: Unleashed
by Ovan56
Summary: A week has pass since the defeat of Org. XIII. Sora and the other are enjoy themselves. However a dark entity been awaken from it dark sleep and is here for one thing Chaos. Can Sora and his friend both old and new stop this new enemy? Big crossover SoKai
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: III**

**Part I: Unleashed**

Here is my first fanfic of Kingdom Hearts. I should warn you that this might get changed to a M-rated fic if the contents in it more than it should.

I would like to give my thanks to Shire Folk, The True One-Winged Angel, EroSlackerMicha, Gorego, Jedielite, Darius Almighty, Freedom Guard and Evilsheeplordthatsaysmoo for their stories that helped me plan to make my own story and possibly many more to come. Also check these authors' stories out they really good.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy, dothack (GU, Link, and Sign), DBZ (DBKAI)/DBGT, Fairy Tail, Neigma, Naruto, Buso Renkin, Dissidia, Blood+, Gatekeepers, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Kashimshi, R.O.D, Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters or songs that belong to other authors and artists._

**Prologue**

_In the beginning of time peoples hearts were full of light._

_Many worlds were connected._

_One whole world._

_And all was Peaceful._

_Until that time…_

_The worlds fell into darkness._

_Torn by __greed, lust, anger and hatred_

_The gods wept for their people._

_The darkness covers the world._

_The children of the world still held on the light in their hearts._

_The children rebuild and created new worlds._

_And._

_The heart of all worlds_

_Kingdom Hearts._

_The Gods of this time protected the children of light_

_The God of __King of the Ancient Gods, and Lord of the Skies and Thunder_

_Wagneir_

_Queen of the Gods, and Prophecy and Fate_

_Shankela_

_God of the Sea_

_Oberian_

_Goddess of the Forests and the Hunt _

_Olina_

_God of the Vine and Wine_

_Marenk_

_God of Death_

_Heith_

_Goddess of Husbandry and the Home_

_Aienith_

_Goddess of the Forge_

_Tylythia_

_Goddess of Light and Healing_

_Thessaura_

_God of Battle and Sport_

_Rathgar_

_Dragon God of Time_

_Dialga_

_Dragon God of Space_

_Palkia_

_The gods use their power to create a weapon to destroy the darkness_

_The Keyblade_

_A weapon that can destroy the dark and protects the light_

_But as time past on the Keybearers soon became corrupted by the darkness_

_As they are corrupted with darkness only one was a true aspect of this_

_Master Xenahort._

_The first enemy:_

_Unbirth_

_Entities that are born from beings that have failed to be born _

_The second enemy:_

_Heartless_

_Born from darkness in people's hearts._

_The third enemy:_

_Nobodies_

_They are born from human that became heart that retain their humanity._

_Years have past since Kingdom Hearts was lasted open_

_The worlds were caught into darkness._

_However the two Gods_

_Still sealed_

_To never be awaken_

_The Goddess of Harmony_

_Cosmos_

_And_

_The God of Discord_

_Chaos_

_These two Gods reigned in a far-off dimension…_

_Commanding warriors gathered from the multitude of the worlds._

_They waged a violent war against each other._

_Cosmos and Chaos were equal in power._

_However, as their endless battle waged on…_

_The balance between them was destroyed_

_In order to keep the balance between them Cosmos seal herself as well as Chaos._

_To two different vessel_

_Light for Cosmos_

_Dark for Chaos_

_The two gods slept never again to destroyed the balance._

_Until now…_

* * *

_This is just the Prologue the real chapter will come soon._


	2. Dark Awakening

First off let me say how sorry I'm about this chapter being late as it is. My compute was at it best shape and broke on me so I had to wait until it got fixed. Also just to let you know this story that place a year after KH2 and three days after the secret movie from the game Birth by Sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Musashi Samurai Legend or any other game/amine from any company.

* * *

_**How…**_

_**How could this happen?**_

_Lightning, thunder, earthquakes, and lava._

_An unpleasant site it was._

_The whole landscape was fill with mountains while the water was nearly replaced by lava. The whole world was ready to blow to oblivion._

_Just then something or someone crashed into a mountain making a huge crater. Inside the crater was a person that has brown shoulder length hair that was spiking upward. His clothes were shredded and tarred. His shirt was gone leaving on his chest which had mostly cut mark that were bleeding out as well as on his arms. His blue bagging pants were shredded as well (think Goku SSJ pants during his last battle with Frieza 100%). His right eye was light crystal blue while his left eye was bleeding badly to the point he couldn't see any thing out of it. He was holding two Keyblades one in his left hand was white with an angel handle (Oathkeeper). The other was black with devil wings handle (Oblivion). Both blades were broken. He tried to stand but could only stand a little._

_**This shouldn't be happening.**_

_He looked around to see any one else was near by to only see about 12 to 13 people laying on the ground dead._

_**Their gone they're all gone.**_

"_Sora!!" a mysterious voice yelled out. Sora looks up in horror to the one responsible for this. Though Sora couldn't see mostly anything because his left eye was destroyed and was almost exhausted._

"_What's wrong can't get up?" said the man as he walks to Sora very slowly. Sora then charge up to him with is last strength to kill him with the Keyblades only to for the man to dodge it and stab him in the chest causing Sora to scream as well as coughing up a whole lot of blood._

"_Oh come on you can to better than this can you know." He said looked at Sora saying._

_Sora looked at him before his vision went black. The only thing he saw were yellow eyes._

"AHHHH!!" screamed Sora as he wakes up from his nightmare. Sora then relaxes knowing that it was over.

"Not again that the sixth dream I had this week." He said as he looks that the clock.

"_Well at least I woke on time seeing as I was almost late for school the last time._" As he got out of the bed he thought about that nightmare.

"_What matter Sora is it those dreams again."_ said a mysterious voice.

"_I'm not quite sure Roxas all these dreams are so random that it so hard to keep up_

"_What going on ever since me and Riku defeated Xemnas the Order's leader I've been getting this weird dreams not only that…" _he then touch wear he got stab in the dream his heart,_ "…it felt so real."_

"_Also that letter that the King sent to us about the journal a year ago was also a worry too, but he'll worry about it the gummi ship arrives to pick him, Riku and Kairi up_."

He sigh as he's getting his school uniform ready for school.

_The Castle of Nothing_

"Well this is wonderful it looks like the Keyblade brat and he friends were useful after all. Thank to him this castle belong to us now," said an elderly voice.

"Yeah now that meddling Order XIII is out of the way well can start on using the heartless to rule the worlds right Maleficent?" Pete said as they walked down to the other levels.

"Indeed," Maleficent said as she and Pete went to the to last location of the castle before using it as the base.

"It's to bad we couldn't kill the king back in the journal though." Pete said.

"Don't worry since the king thinks were dead this gives us the perfect chance to destroy both him and Sora. said Maleficent as she and Pete continue through the castle.

_Destiny Island-Island Cornelia_

Sora was still thinking about those nightmares while eating his breakfast. No matter many he tries he couldn't get them out of his head. Though the nightmares didn't start out, as they were last night. The first one was with these strange creatures that were unlike any thing he seen before. They seem similar to heartless be there was something different about the markings on them.

"Sora."

"Yeah mom," said Sora as he just finish eating his toast.

"Remember don't stay out to late after school okay," she said as Sora was getting his pack ready.

"Okay mom see you later," he said left the house. As got to the sidewalk he decides to meet up with Kairi. Ever since they got back Sora has been trying time and time again to ask Kairi how he feel.

"_What should I do? I mean I love Kairi but it so hard to tell that I just don't what to do," _he thought as he was near Kairi's house.

Ever since Sora, Riku, and Kairi came back to the islands their parents were both glad and mad mostly mad that both Sora and Riku because of the fact that they were gone for a year. Even thought they explained what happen during their disappearance their parents were still angry at that the fact that both of them came close to death (thought Sora was the only one that died). Thought at least they didn't get permanently grounded, however they couldn't be able to do any until school started for their folks to cool off.

"Hey Sora over here," shouted Kairi as she was out of the house and walking to Sora. She was also wearing her school uniform.

"Morning Kairi." Sora said smiling as she approach him.

"Glad to see that you on time lazy bum," she said with a grin on her face.

"Hey come on you don't I keep on do that right and besides why would I be late for you my dear princess," he said playfully as well as bowing to her. This cause Kairi blush a little bit.

"H-hey what did I tell not to call me that," she said with the blush still on.

"But you are one and not only that it least I have to call you since you call me that nickname," he said as they continue walking to school.

"Alright I guest it fair." She said as they made it to the school.

Cornelia High was most like any other a regular school with some differences. Most of classes have all of the four majors such as math, science, etc. What separates it is most with all of the magic and weapon classes. Both Sora and Kairi are junior and mostly they're in the same class, which makes them both happy seeing as how they to be around each other along with their other classmates like Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. While Riku is a senior he can still see them during lunch breaks.

While they were walking down the hallway to get to class Kairi still had something on her mind. "_How should I tell him I mean I had a crush on him ever since when we were kids. But no matter want I try to said I'm just too scared that he doesn't feel the same to me as I am."_

They got to the classroom ready for the day to start.

_At Disney Castle-Library_

Deep in the library King Mickey along with Jimmy, Donald and Goofy were still stuck in the library trying to find what was hidden in the journal. They're just waiting on the last page to finish scanning. Even though they finish Mickey was still unease about something.

_Where Nothing Gathers_

"My, my, this place is perfect for the meetings," Maleficent said as she looked around inside "Where Nothing Gathers" thrones. "I must say they did do good job with the thrones," she said. "Yeah they sure did… huff," Pete said as trip on want looks like a hidden door underneath the center of the room.

"Uh Maleficent I think you should come take a look at this," Pete said, as Maleficent was walk to the hidden door. "Looks like the Order was hiding a little bit more than want they had besides Kingdom Hearts." Maleficent then open the door that led to a long circular stairway. "Come on let us see want they were hiding from us."

Maleficent and Pete went down the stairway to see a huge gate that had chains all around it. On the gate door was a worn down emblems that was hard to see what it was on it. Even though the chains were on it the power that was radiant from it was dark. "Looks like whatever they were trying to hide they made sure that no one got in or out," she said as she looked at the chains. "Well maybe we should just leave it alone I-I mean that would be for the best," Pete said knowing that if anything is inside that door that Order XIII wanted to keep locked up then it keep locked up.

"Fool I won't let an opportunity like this to just be locked away. I will open this door and clam whatever it has inside it," she said as she gathers up energy. When she was finish she used the energy she gather and hit the door hard letting chains that were on it to shatter. Maleficent and Pete went to the gate to open it. As they got inside they notices at the top of the staircase of the inner chamber was a human size capsule that had the same emblem on the gate but was much more clear to see but hard to tell what it was. When Maleficent saw the emblem her eyes widen in shock to see what the emblem was for it wasn't a heartless emblem or a nobody. Then all of the sudden the capsule just open up showing someone was coming out and they notices that it was a boy no older than 12 years old holding in his arms what looks like three stone each with a different color though they didn't know what they are, but what was more confusing is that he had a different Order XIII coat. The coat was red with strange markings on them as well as the same emblem that was on capsule was on his coat. The boy had silver hair as well that was underneath the hood.

Pete saw the emblem much closely. When he saw what it was and he turn pale as a sheet.

"M-Ma-Ma-Maleficent that boy he an Unversed!!!!!!!!!

"What did you just say," she said turn to him but by the she look at the boy she notices eyes were yellow and emblem couldn't see before was now seeable when she saw she was indeed surprise.

"No it impossible can't be I saw them all disappear after the old man was gone!!"

The boy looked around to see the area. He then looked straight at both Maleficent and Pete while walking down to them.

"Who are you?" she said looking angrily at the boy. As the boy still looked at Maleficent his coat turn to black and said, "I'm nothing. Nothing more than just a dark memory to the Gods." He was walking down the stairs.

"What do you me about 'just a dark memory' and what gods," She said keeping a close eye on him while Pete was backing up slowing.

"The Gods that curse me to this place that was seal," he said as he finally reach the last step looking around his surroundings.

"What is this place?" the boy said

Maleficent thought this through she use him to fight against Sora and his friends.

"Why your in a castle called the "The Castle That Never Was", right underneath the Organization XIII meeting room."

"Organization XIII? Who are they?" the unversed youth said as he didn't know most of what happen after his imprisonment.

"Thirteen Nobodies born from being that lost their hearts who foolishly tried to get there hearts back."

The youth listen and saw that these nobodies were quite interesting but thought of something that was still in head.

"Who are you two and who kill them?"

"Why I'm Maleficent and this here is Pete where the ones who sent you free and to answer other question they were kill a that Keyblade brat."

That one word shook whatever was left of his fogging mind and looked at her with shock.

"K-Ke-Keyblader?!" he said with anger in his eyes knowing all to well what they do to his kind.

Maleficent smirk, "Yes you remember them right they're the ones that cost you pain to your kind."

"Who is this Keyblade master, where is he?" the youth said still with anger.

"He lives in Destiny Islands and his name is Sora." her said seeing his anger rose.

"Well then I like see this keyblader so call potential myself." he said as he opens up the corridor of darkness.

As he went in he look at Maleficent saying "Oh by the way thanks for letting me out," these were the last words as the corridor closed up.

Seeing that he was gone now Pete ask Maleficent something.

"Are you sure about this I mean sending him to fight that Keyblade brat."

"Why a course after all... he won't last an hour against Sora."

Little did they that some else was watching them and at that moment disappear into the darkness.

_Cornelia High-Cafeteria_

It was lunch time now and everyone is enjoy since it was kinda their break from class. Mostly everyone just talking about how their classes went for today some however just sleep. Like Sora here who was sleep just now.

"Sora, Sora wake up now!!" said Kairi trying to wake the young keyblade master up. She and the rest of their friends Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were sitting together have lunch

"Huh what... oh sorry about that just a little tired that all." waking up slowing smilie at Kairi though she was worried about him. Ever since they got back Sora has been acting weird not only that, when school started almost four days Sora was almost late and when he get to his classes he mostly falls asleep. It took all of them to make sure that he didn't get in trouble.

"Are you sure about man I mean you been mostly tired ever since school started. said Wakka.

"Yeah and also you been talking in your sleep and I have to say you said some weird stuff back in history class when you were asleep." said Tidus.

Another strange thing that happen was Sora sleep talk. All the word that he spoke were in Al-Bhed, though what Sora said in his sleep was hard to translate see as it was advance and Sora only know mid level of the language, and what he said in his sleep was mostly way above high level.

"Weird stuff like what?" Sora said as he was rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"Let me here it I might be able to translate after all I know most of Al-Bhed any way." said Riku.

"Okay. This what he said, "Dra caym femm pnayg yht druca fru caym res femm vaam rec fnydr. Dra Kut dryd tacdnuoc ymm dryd ec mekrd yht tyng femm civvan. Cu ec dra femm uv dra Kut uv teclunt yht tacdnildeuh," that all of it I think um Riku are you okay." said Tidus as he see the look on Riku's face which was in pure terror.

"P-pl-pl-ple-please tell me your just joking," he said thinking that what Sora said in his sleep was right. Tidus just looks at Riku and said.

"Yeah that what he said."

Before Riku got to say anything else the bell rang signal the end of lunch.

"Um hey Sora might word with you after school over." said Riku.

"Okay got it after school will meet at the island."

Though hoping this was an error Riku hope in his mind that what Sora said well be just that an error.

_Destiny Island-Beach_

Meanwhile at the beach a portal open up revealing the sealed boy. As he walk out of the portal and took a look at his surrounding.

"So this is his home world huh kinda small though." he said as the boy walk though the beach to find Sora.

"Looks like you woke up sir." said an unknown person. The boy looked behind to see who it was.

The person was male that was in his mid-thirties. He has long dark hair that came down to his back. His clothes however was different, he was wearing some type of armor from his torso that had a yellow curve, as well as samurai pants that were cover with a bottom haori cloak, and has a sword that was behind his back.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"No, now again who are you?"

"Huh it seems that your memory hasn't come back yet, but you haven't age that much thought your still the same as you were back then," said the man

"What do you mean?" said the boy as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Gandrake is that you?"

The man now know as Gandrake nodded to confirm the boy's question.

"Yeah it been a long time hasn't?"

"Yeah but what happen to you Gandrake you look so old." said the boy who had know recover from his pain.

"That because you been sleeping for 12 years." said Gandrake.

"12 years!" the boy said surprisingly.

"Yep. So I guess your hear about the keyblade wielders in this world."

"Yeah, but the only one I want to know is this Sora."

"I see." Gradrake said.

"Also I want to see..." he said as he took out wants looks like a strange reddish black symbol that was inside his coat, "...how well he would far against an old friend of my."

**A mysterious boy and a dark symbol that have been forget are now unleashed from their dark prison?!**

**Next: Damage V**

Journal Entries

Sora

The chosen keyblade master. He gained the keyblade when his world was destroyed by the heartless 2 years ago. After he defeated Xehanort's heartless and his nobody he return home to his family. He's has a crush on his childhood friend Kairi. His current weapon is the Oathkeeper.

Kairi

One of the seven Princesses of Heart. She orginally came from Radiant Garden before Xehanort destroyed her world. She live the rest of her childhood on Destiny Island. She is also a keyblade wielder. Kairi also has a crush on Sora. Her current weapon is Dentiny Place.

Riku

The original keyblade master before he succumb darkness. He got the keyblade from Terra. His current weapon is The Way To Dawn

Mysterious Boy

An Unversed that had been seal under the throne room of the Castle That Never Was by the Order/Organization XIII. He seems to have an interest in Sora power.

Gandrake

An unknown samurai that knowns about the boy's past. His first appears was in the PS2 Game Musashi: Samurai Legend.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter guys. Also tell me want you guys think about this chapter and what worlds do you think I should put into my story.

And for those that what to know what Sora said when he was sleeping was:

The seal will break and those who seal him will feel his wrath. The God that destroys all that is light and dark will suffer. So is the will of the God of discord and destruction.


	3. Return of a Soldier, Death of a Maiden

Hello everyone after a long wait Ovan56 is back. First let me apologize for not updating sooner. I was a little bit overwhelmed with both college and work; however, I'm now ready to continue my Kingdom Hearts story. Also everyone thank you for your reviews on my first chapter. Now lets get this story on the road.

P.S. There were a few mistake and I think I got the all.

Please note that I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or any other game/anime/manga.

* * *

**Return of a Soldier, Death of a Maiden's Heart**

_Cornelia High-Gym_

"So when are you going to tell him?" said Selphie.

"I'm not quite sure Selphie," said Kairi as both of them came out of the girls changing room to the gym.

Cornelia's gym is very different from some of the other ones. The gym itself is about the size of two football fields side by side. The reason for this is that it is also were the blitzball arena is kept. The arena is under the gym floor during off-season were all water is drained and stored till the season starts and today they're starting practices. At the top of the gym is on open roof that is mostly open during the spring and fall season. Also each student has three different gym outfits for blitzball, sword training, hand-to-hand combat training, and magic training. Both the boys and girls wear the standard grey gym shirts and blue shorts.

"Come on you have tell to tell him sooner or later I mean after all you start having a crush on him after you ever since we were kids," said Selphie who was smile devilishly seeing Kairi's blushing.

"I-I know it just so hard trying to tell him," she said. She was going to tell Sora her true feelings during the incident with the Organization, but she hold her confession seeing that it wasn't a good idea tell him about her true feelings during that time.

'_She right Kairi you can't hide your feelings for him forever,'_ said an unknown voice inside her head.

'Namine, know I can't want forever to tell him how I feel It just so difficult to tell him straight up that I love him Namine,' said Kairi.

"So Selphie what about you and Ivrine is every going okay with you two," said Kairi. Selphie and Irvine have been going out together six months now and hold up strong along with Wakka who is also dating Lulu.

"Everything is going well even the preparations for the band went well," Selphie said.

"That good," Kairi said remembering last year before Ivirine and Selphie became a couple they started a band know Mayuko Mages that played during last year at the school.

"Hey Kairi," said Sora as him; Riku and the boys exit out of the gym. "Hey Sora over here," she said as they gather up in a group to prepare for gym.

Their gym teacher who just came through the gym doors was wearing blue sweat pants along with a red shirt that had a flower IMPRINon it. "All right everybody today is hand to hand combat training," everybody groan as they heard this from their P.E. teacher, Ms. Leiden. Most of the people around the islands mostly use weapons than bare hands to combat the dangerous wildlife that resides in the forests of the islands.

"Why do we need to learn hand-to-hand combat? Most of us use just weapons anyway." Sora whispered, as he didn't what Ms. Leiden to hear him. Kairi laugh a little at Sora for that remark. "Just get use to it, after all if you just keep use your keyblade you won't have anything to improvise to fight heartless with Sora." Riku remark, as he knows that its all ways good to have a skill come in handy if worse comes to shove.

"Now everyone I know that you don't like to do this but it can come in handy for tight situation especially for you girls," Ms. Leiden smile knowing that some of the girls would use this to fight out any strange attacker. However, gym would have to wait as another teacher came into the gym walking towards Ms. Leiden.

This teacher was very short like a size of a 5-6 year old kid. She had blond hair that was in pigtail style. She was also wearing a white lab robe that covered most of her body.

"Sorry to interrupt your class Ursula, but the Principle Ikeda asked me to bring you to her office," the small teacher said while crossing her arms. "Something about the new equipment for the gym." I was then that Ms. Leiden knew what here co-worker was talking about. "Oh that right I forgot to talk to him about the new equipment." Ms. Leiden smiles sheepishly putting her left hand behind her head at what she was suppose to do earlier today. "Thanks for the info 'Doc'." She then turned around to her students.

"All right class I'll be back in a few minutes. During this time you can just talk among yourself until I get back." Ms. Leiden said as both her and Doc went out of the gym to the principle's office.

As the rest of the class start to talk about everyday things that most teenagers do Sora and the rest of his friends were wondering what their two teachers were talking about.

"I never heard anything about new equipment," said Sora, as he was a little bit confused of what was going on.

"It not a big surprise, since this school is getting pretty old." It was no surprise at what Riku said, since he was in this school a year, before Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie graduate from middle school. Cornelia High was the first high school that built on the main island 80 years ago. However, the school has been doing pretty well, since some people from the other islands made other high schools in the past 80 years.

"Um Kairi can I talk to you for a sec," said Sora. "Sure," she said as she and Sora walk away from the group a little bit. "I was wonder if you want the hang out after school to see a movie or something if that's okay with you," he said nervously trying his best not to officially start dating right now. "Sure I would like that," she said smiling seeing as it would be a way to get close to him.

As the others students talked they didn't notices the dark entities looking over them form above.

_Above the gym_

"So is that the kid you were talking about?" said the boy looking down from the window on the roof to see Sora.

"Yes," said Gandrake as both of them looked down below at Sora. "It also likely that the girl is one of the princesses as well," the boy said as he can sense a huge amount of light from her. "Does she also have a keyblade as well just like Sora and the other one?" he said looking at Riku now.

"That is correct," Gandrake said confirming his friend question.

"I see," as he was crossing his arms; "Let see if they're up to the task," he said as another boy that seem to be wearing dark like skin armor with a helmet covering his face. "You know what do right Vanitas," the mysterious boy said, as he looked a Vanitas. "Yes," Vanitas said as he looked down from the roof to see his target. "This should be fun," he said as he drops down from the roof heading for Sora.

_Gym_

Riku was talking the group until he sense a very strong darkness. 'What is this? This is unlike any I felt before," though before his thoughts cleared up he found the source it came from the roof heading strange to… "Sora, Kairi look out above you!" Not a moment to soon Sora pushes Kairi out of the way before the Vanitas crash down to the floor making a mid level crater. As both Sora and Kairi got back to their feet they draw their keyblades getting ready for the fight to come, with the rest of the class were blocked by a force field keeping them from help the three that were trapped behind it.

"Good job on dodging that attack," Vanitas said as he walked out the crater looking at Sora and Kairi. "Although I have to say I'm unimpressed about your skill though," he said before sensing Riku holding his keyblade near Vanitas neck. "Who are you and want do you what?" Riku said as he look at Vanitas seeing that the outfit he's wearing looks very similar to armor that he wore during his time on the side of darkness.

"Nothing much just seeing if the so called hero is true to his word and his to see if strength can keep up with me and friends," as soon as he said that strange blue creatures appear and tried to attack Riku but they missed as he manage to dodged their attacks.

'What are those things?' thought Sora, as they didn't look like heartless or nobodies. However, they did look similar to the shadows and soldier.

"These creatures are called Unversed," said Vanitas as he started to disappear. "Let see if you three can prove your worth as Keyblade wielders," he said as he completely disappears back to the "Boy" and Gandrake, leaving the Unversed to attack the warriors.

Sora and Kairi manage to the kill the first two Flood that tried the attack them with a couple of slashes, then they moved on to the next batch of Unversed. Riku wasn't having a problem deal with the two Floods and a Scrapper as he got rid of the two Floods with a Dark Firaga spell, while the Scrapper who almost hit Riku, he manage to jump behind the Unversed and kills it by stabbing it though its back. Just as they though they were finish, more started to appear in their place.

"Man there's just no end to them," said Sora as he started to kill more and more of the Unversed. "There completely different from the heartless, Sora let take them out all at once." Riku said, as him, Sora, and Kairi were starting to get fatigue from the endless waves of the Unversed. "Okay, Kairi get back," said Sora, as he didn't want Kairi to get caught in the crossfire of their attack. She manages to hide behind one of the columns of the gym, as Sora and Riku get ready to use the Limit. "All right Riku let do this," said Sora, as he and Riku started their team Limit Break. "Eternal Session!" Both shouted as they hit the Unversed with a barrage of slashes. When the slashes ended they, which to _Last Saber,_ after finishing the attack they back jumped to use Dark Cannon.

_Above the gym_

"They're doing pretty well against the Unversed wouldn't you agree you two," said the "Boy" to Gandrake and Vanitas who had returned to the roof and is know seeing Sora and Riku continuing their onslaught against the Unversed.

"True, but Sora doesn't seem to have any signs of _awakening_ master," said Gandrake as he see Sora and Riku finishing up their Limit Break.

"Your right Sora needs than just the Unversed to push him towards the edge," said the "Boy". "After all he's the key for our plans to move forward," continued the "Boy" as he turns to Vanitas.

"Vanitas do you think you can push him to that edge," the said as Vanitas gave a smirk under his mask at want his master said.

"I can master, however; if I fight him now there might be a chance that he won't be alive when I'm done with him," Vanitas said, as he knows that he can kill Sora easily with only 10% of his power.

"It doesn't matter if he dies then will just use the "other ones" if he does die," said the "Boy" as the force field went down from the Sora and Riku defeated the waves of the Unversed at the end of their Limit Break. "Just make sure you get him away from his two friends," he said.

"Don't worry they won't interfere with your plan master," said Vanitas as he summon keyblade and disappears into the dark void.

_Back at the Gym_

As the shield faded the class rushed to the fatigued Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Here let help you up," said one of their classmates as they wonder if they needed any help.

"Don't worry well be ok we just need to rest a bit," Sora said as he walks over to the group of girls to see if Kairi was okay.

"Man what were those things," said Tidus as other were relived that their friends were okay.

"I don't know man but I wonder where that guy run of to ya," Wakka said as looked up top to see the hole that the Vanitas made to get into the gym.

"It doesn't mean that he gone though," said Riku as he knows that

As Sora walked closer to the group where Kairi was he was trying to figure out why another keyblade wielder appear hear of all place to attack them. 'This doesn't make any sense, besides me, Riku, Kairi, and the King no on else should have a keyblade. Not only that those Unversed seem to be stronger than the heartless, even though we manage to get rid of them.' He thought.

'_I __don't know man, but we should keep an eye out on that guy if he shows up again'_ said Roxas as Sora made it to the group.

"Kairi are you okay," Sora said as Kairi was saw that he was worry about her. "Yeah I'm Sora thank you," she said while blushing a bit. Before he can say anything else, a dark void appeared and Vanitas rushes out of the void read to strike.

"Sora, Kairi look out he coming back," shouted Riku as Sora manages to defend Kairi and others by blocking Vanitas's strike; however, Sora didn't count on the Dark Firaga spell that was about to be use on the group.

"Everyone get down now!" Sora said try to turn to protect Kairi and the others with a Reflega spell, but it was too late as the spell hit Sora, sending him through the wall of the gym leading outside of the school. Dark Firaga ball then exploded which completely destroyed his gym shirt and cause Sora to crash slide on ground hard.

_Cornelia High-__Hallway_

While this was going on Ms. Leiden and 'Doc' were heading back to the gym. "Thanks for reminding about those forms 'Doc' a day later and we might have never gotten are new equipment until next year," 'Doc' looked up at Ms. Leiden with a small smile. "No thanks are necessary dear after you're the one who had the guts to go to the higher ups to demand them to give us the funds to get the new equipment." Just then they heard a huge explosion. "What was that?" both Ms. Leiden and 'Doc' then heard a loud crash that was coming from the gym. "I don't but… hey is that smoke?" The two teachers saw what appears to be smoke coming from the gym. They immediately rush towards the door trying to open it, but the door was block off by a strange barrier. "'Doc' tell Principle Ikeda to evacuate the students out of the school now and get your staff we need to get into the gym," said Ms. Leiden as was looking into the gym to see if any of her students were okay. "On it," 'Doc ran towards Principle Ikeda office while Ms. Leiden was backing up from the door, while loosening her hands. "Until she gets back let's see if I break in with my fists," she said as she's charging up her attack.

**[Start ****Enter the Darkness]**

"Hmm it seem you handle that attack well," Vanitas said walk pass the group of injured girls that were inside the gym, but he didn't notice that Kairi was unconscious outside of the gym wall. Once he got outside he put up a force field on the opening of the gym wall as he's continues to walk towards Sora.

'That really hurt," Sora thought as he was try to get up from the ground. Before Sora could think another though, Vanitas quickly dash towards him. Sora quickly slashes to block Vanitas attacks. Sora then use Sonic Blade and he manages to hit Vanitas; however, what Sora hit was a afterimage and the real Vanitas appears right above him ready to slash Sora with his keyblade. Sora manages to dodge roll in the last second to avoid Vanitas attack.

"Good at least you can do well in a fight, now lets see you handle this," Vanitas shouted as his keyblade turn into a whip like weapon heading right towards Sora.

'It transform just like the armor man keyblade,' though Sora as he dodge the keyblade-turn-whip. This continues for several seconds until the whip wrap around his arms and torso causing him to drop his keyblade.

"Got you," said Vanitas as he was smirking under his mask.

"Now let see if you can take the pain," Vanitas said as he lift the whip keyblade dragging Sora from the ground to the air and land him to the ground hard over and over again.

"What wrong hero are you giving up already," said Vanitas as he still continuing his onslaught as the whip drag Sora to the wall hitting it hard.

'I got to get loose before I become to weak to even fight back,' though Sora as he was slowly starting to loose conscious as he falls to the ground. Just then Kairi started to regain conscious.

'What happen," she thought as she starts to remember what had happen in the last minutes or so. When she looked out to the field seeing Sora now lying on the ground with bruises all over his body as Vanitas kick his body over and over again.

"Come on hero get up," Vanitas

"Sora!" Kairi said as she got up from the ground despise the fact she is in pain with her shirt all torn apart.

"Leave Sora alone," she shouted as she charges forward towards Vanitas with her keyblade Destiny Place. However, she didn't get a change to strike as Vanitas quickly disappear and reappear behind her striking her on her back.

"Kairi no!" shouted Sora as he watched Kairi collapse on the ground as she felt the pain that Vanitas keyblade did to her.

"So much for your friend trying to save you," said Vanitas as he holds his keyblade downward ready to stab Kairi's chest.

"No! Leave her alone," Sora pleaded to Vanitas.

"Why should I hero. Why should I let her live? After all she reminds me so much of that other girl I meet years ago. Also…" he said as he was looking down at Kairi terrifying face. "…I know that you have feelings for this girl," he said looking at Sora shock face. "And this girl also has feelings for you," Vanitas stated as mentally laughing in his head as he seeing Kairi crying knowing that her chances of confessing properly to Sora was up in flames.

_Above the Gym_

"Are you sure this is wise master, letting Vanitas kill the princess?" Gandrake said watching the battle.

"Don't worry my friend the fun is about to begin," said the "Boy" as he was smiling under his hood.

"What do you mean?" Gandrake said confuse about what his master is thinking of.

_Back on the field_

"Now watch as your love die at my hand," he said, as he was about to stab Kairi.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sora shouted as he got off the ground and summons Oathkeeper to strike Vanitas, but Vanitas block the keyblade with his own.

"Oh it looks like you got your second wind hero," Vanitas said but when he looked into Sora's eyes sensing something that was off with the so-called hero.

"I will tell you this once and only once…" Sora said as his other hand started to glow. "Don't you ever…" as glow started to get brighter, "…lay your hands on Kairi!" he shouted as the Oblivion appeared in his other hand.

'What the hell?' Vanitas thought when he saw the other keyblade, but he didn't have time to think as Sora uses the other keyblade to hit Vanitas, causing him to hiss in pain and move away from both Sora and Kairi.

Sora then picks up Kairi bridal style and walks near the wall of the school. "Stay hear," Sora said as he places Kairi gently down to the ground. "I'll finish this," he said smile at Kairi telling her that every thing will be okay before using Quick Run to get to Vanitas.

'What is going on here? How could a kid like him use two keyblades at once? Not even Master Xehanort could do that!' Vanitas thought as he quickly dodge one of Sora's attacks.

_Inside the Gym_

"Wow, look at them go."

"This is unbelievable how can they both be so fast!"

"Oh man."

"Come on Sora show him whose boss!"

As the battle outside the gym continues, many of Sora's classmates were cheering him on.

"Man I knew Sora was good, but man I never see him this good!" said Tidus as he continue watch the fight.

"Ya, I know want you mean man," said a shock Wakka as he saw Sora use a powerful strike which form a red like wave to hit Vanitas.

"Lets just hope he can protect Kairi, she's still out there," said Selphie as she sees Kairi outside the barrier resting against the wall.

"Don't worry knowing Sora he'll do everything he can to keep Kairi safe," said Riku.

While everyone was cheering for Sora to beat this strange enemy they still didn't know about the other two enemies that were still on the roof.

_Above the Gym_

"Told you this would be interesting to watch," said the "Boy" as he was smile at the scene before him. It was amazing not only can Sora be able to fight off against Vanitas, but he can also summon to keyblades at once.

"I have to say even I'm amazed, since this only time I see Vanitas on the defensive," said Gandrake as he saw that both Vanitas and Sora were sending slash after slash between each other.

"However, even with that power to use two keyblades, Sora isn't nowhere near his true _awakening_," said the "Boy".

"What should we do now sir?" asked Gandrake.

"I think it's time to give Sora the finally push to his true self," said the "Boy" as Gandrake agreed with is old friend. They both disappear in the darkness.

_Field_

Back on the field Sora continues is attack against Vanitas. At first Sora had Vanitas on the run; however, Vanitas manage to regain himself with his attacker. Though even with this edge Sora felt himself getting weaker.

'Roxas what's going on?' I'm starting to fell weak,' Sora quickly asked as he start to lose power, speed and mana.

'Sora you have to finish this battle now! Without your drive forms to maintain the energy of the second keyblade, it will start to feed off your mana that maintains the other blade,' Roxas responded. Roxas knew Sora was not yet ready to use two keyblades without the Drive forms. Roxas notice this the first time when Sora used his keyblades against him back in their Station of Awakening. While Sora's power while it did increase dramatically at first he started to lose most of his power as time goes on from using three keyblades at once. It wasn't until Sora used Limit Form in their battle that the energy drain had stopped, instead of draining Sora it used the energy from the drive form to maintain the other keyblades powers.

'Roxas is right I need to finish this fast or else I'll be completely defenseless against this guy,' though Sora backed away from Vanitas to uses the last of his energy to use his best attack.

"What are you doing now?" Vanitas said questionably knowing that Sora was running away from him.

"Take this!" Sora shouted as he hit Vanitas with a furry of slashes before a huge orb of energy that form the tips of the Oathkeeper keyblade.

"**Ragnarok**…" shouted Sora as the orb got bigger and bigger.

"Oh no you don't!" Vanitas said while he tries to stop Sora. However, it was all in vain for Vanitas, as the orb had reached its maximum mass.

"…**Burst!" **the instant Sora said that word the orb splints into a huge amount of lasers.

"What the hell!" Vanitas didn't have enough time to block or dodge the attack as all of the lasers hit him all over his body. This caused an explosion were Vanitas was standing. When the smoke finally cleared Vanitas was seemly unconsciously laying face up on the ground with his masked cracked from the attack he received from Sora. The Barrier that was formed around the gym wall disappears, as Vanitas magic had faded from his defeat.

**[End**** Enter the Darkness]**

Sora then fell on his knees and hands as his keyblades vanish from him. Exhausted from using Synch-blade and Ragnarok put a huge strain on him.

"Sora," Kairi shouted as she rushed over to Sora despise the injury she had received from Vanitas.

As Kairi was heading towards Sora their classmates exited out off the gym to see if the two were okay.

"Sora, Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi asked as she helped Sora off the ground.

"Yeah I'm okay," he said as manage to stand up.

"Thank goodness," Sora looked to see if she had any burses when he heard a groan coming from the now conscious Vanitas.

"Man that was a close one," Vanitas responded as he lifted himself off the ground. Sora, Kairi, and the rest off their classmate who were just a short distance from them, were shocked to see the dark armor boy up and about.

"What the…"

"That's impossible!"

"He's a demon!"

"How can he survive all that?"

Riku was also shocked, since Ragnarok was one of Sora's strongest attacks.

'This is not good without his Drive ability Sora can't beat him at this rate.' thought Riku.

"This is a nightmare how can he still be walking around?" Tidus said as he, Wakka, and Selphie knew about Sora's special abilities, since Riku told them after the whole Org. XIII incented.

As Vanitas was brushing off some the dirt that was on his armor, he looked at Sora who was know in front of Kairi, "I have to hero you sure do know to put up a good fight, but this little game of ours ends now," he said while he walking closer to the two Keyblader.

Just then Riku who was know out of shock draw his keyblade and rushes towards Sora and Kairi hoping to give them a helping hand.

"Kairi run now!" shouted Sora as he draws out his keyblade to Vanitas once more.

"No! You can't fight him alone Sora," said Kairi as knew that Sora wasn't in any condition to fight again.

'_Kairi this is no time to argue do what he said,"_ shouted Naminé.

'_But…"_

'_No buts he know that you will get hurt if you stay by his side," _Namine said.

"Please Kairi I don't want you to get killed," said Sora.

Vanitas came closer until he suddenly stopped. By the time Riku got to Sora and Kairi he was confused as to why the boy just stopped walking.

"Is this enough for you?" Vanitas said as the three key bearers looked at him confusedly until a child-liked voice was head behind them.

"Yes Vanitas that's is enough."

After hearing the voice Sora immediately pushed both Riku and Kairi out with an Aero spell just as a sharp pain came from behind his back.

**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drip**

Sora grip lessen causing his keyblade to fall on the ground. He looked down to see what had just happen. What he saw had a put him in shock.

Riku who was on the ground got to see why Sora used Aero, only to have a horrify expression as looked at Sora. "No…" he said, horrified at as he saw in front of him.

The rest of their classmate looked in horror as they saw what they saw. "This can't be happening!" Tidus said as he looked at the scene before is very own eye.

"No, No, No, No, No, No…" Selphie was crying as she saw what happen to Sora.

"No way Man," said Wakka as he saw what is fellow classmate would consider terrify.

Kairi was also getting up but didn't know that an unknown presence was in her heart besides Naminé she heard in her head.

'_Roxas why are in here?' _said Namine as she was surprise to see Roxas inside Kairi heart.

'_I don't know. One second I was in Sora's heart and th__e next you know I'm here,' he said._

'_What if you're here that mean that, that…" _Namine face looked in horror in what Sora did and why.

"_Oh my… Kairi don't look!"_ Kairi was at deaf ear, as she wanted to see Sora.

"_DON'T LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!"_ both nobodies shouted, but it was all in vain.

What Kairi saw in her eyes made her heart come to a complete stop. A boy who was no more than 11-12 years old wearing a black coat that the belong to Organization XIII, was behind Sora holding something that looked similar to Xemnas's Ethereal Blades. The blade pierce from Sora's back and through is chest. However the blade didn't just pierce through Sora, it pierced right through his heart!

"Sora…" no responds.

"Sora…" eyes have darkened.

"Sora please…" tears started to fall from her eyes. She tried to reach for Sora saying his name over and over again.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora," no matter how many times she said his name the truth is that…

"_SORRRRRAAAAAAAAA!_"

…Sora the keyblade chosen one is dead.

* * *

There you have it my viewer. Like I said before this chapter was a little bit hard to format. The hard part of this chapter was the fact that I haven't put any teachers into this story. I was trying to balance out the class scene and the fight scene to make it more believable. Like what Shire Folk did in the first part of his story. Well enough with my thought let gets something straight about this chapter.

The reason as to why Sora can't use two keyblade without the Drive system. As most of you are know since you a Kingdom Hearts fan should know that when Sora uses one of his drive forms it drains from the Drive Gauge. What if now bear with me hear, that the Drive Gauge from his clothes that he got from the three fairies actually protects him from being drain himself. Think about it for a second the only time we see using two keyblades without the drive form is when he and Riku were battling Xemnas. However Sora only hold Riku's keyblade for about 30-45 seconds. The battle with Roxas when Sora takes both of Roxas's Keyblades is another factor to go on. During that battle it is best to use Limit Form story wise as it actually brings the full power of Limit Form into view. Believe me if Sora actually use the Synch-blade ability without his forms he'll only last for about 1 min at best, before he start felling his life-force being drained away from him.

The title "Return of a Soldier, Death of a Maiden's Heart" play a little bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. Return of a Soldier is the Return of Vanitas and Death of a Maiden's Heart is Kairi's heart is broken when Vanitas tells Sora that Kairi is in love with him. However what truly made the title was the Death of Sora. The original title was supposed to be "Damage V." Their are also two Final Fantasy characters that you guys may already know, before going to the Journal Entry at the end of this paragraph. The principle name is a homage to an Square Enix employee, Nao Ikeda, who was a character designer that had left the company after the release of Final Fantasy XIII. She is now working alongside Testsya Nomura as the Sub-Character and Costume Designer for Final Fantasy XIII-2 as a freelancer. Also Mayuko Mages are a mix between Selphie Tilmitt voice actor Mayuko Aoki and the Black Mages who were a band that Nobuo Uematsu created. They're disband on August 2010. Expect to see more Final Fantasy character and homage to old Square employees. Now for the Journal Entries.

* * *

Journal Entry

Tidus

A blitzball player who is good friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He's also best friends with Wakka and Selphie. Nothing is known about is family as he father disappear twelve years. His weapon of choice i staff. His first appearance is from Final Fantasy X (10).

Wakka

Another blitzball player who is also good friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He is in a Relationship with Lulu. He also fight with a blitzball. His first appearance was also from Final Fantasy X (10).

Selphie Tilmitt

She is one of Kairi best friends. She meet Kairi during her 6 birthday party. She is in a relationship with her boyfriend Ivrine. During Sora and Riku's journey she formed a band know as Mayuko Mages. Her first appearance along with her boyfriend are from Final Fantasy VIII (8).

Ms. Leiden

Her full name is Ursula Fan Leiden a P.E. teacher who is very calm and collective. She specializes in hand-to-hand combat training. Ursula is good friends with the mysterious 'Doc'. Her first appearance was in Final Fantasy IV: After Years.

'Doc'

A female teacher who is an expert in the art of Black Magic. No one knows much about her expect that she is very small.

Vanitas

A boy with dark skin-like armor similar to Riku's when used the power of darkness. Ten years ago he was Master Master Xehanort apprentice and part of the keyblade know as the x-Blade. His first appearance was in Birth By Sleep.

* * *

Hope everyone like this chapter. Please review. Next chapter: Light of the Goddess, Warriors of Hearts Unite.


End file.
